Un resfrio puede cambiarlo todo?
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Un resfrió, una de las cosas mas molestas del mundo. Pero para cierta tripulación, mas específicamente, dos tripulantes con una gran conexión podría ser el comienzo de algo? ZoxLu.  Talvez otras mas.


**Un resfrio puede cambiarlo todo?**

Un resfrió, una de las cosas mas molestas del mundo. Pero para cierta tripulación, mas específicamente, dos tripulantes con una gran conexión podría ser el comienzo de algo? ZoxLu. Talvez otras mas.

ººººº

Muy bien. No era tan malo cierto? Además de los taladrantes dolores en la cabeza, el impedimento para respirar bien por esa asquerosa sustancia en la nariz, el dolor en los huesos y que le dolieran los ojos cada vez que parpadeaba era soportable, pero el frió! Demonios tenia tanto frió. Las ocho mantas que tenia encima no eran capaces de darle el calor que quería. Y también quería quedarse quietecito en su camita descansando, esperando que con eso le bajara la fiebre.

El dolor era intenso, en toda la cabeza. Y ya no tenia idea de cuantos pañuelos había usado, que estaban desparramados en el suelo de madera.

La único que se le ocurrió fue rememorar. Tal vez así se olvidara de la jaqueca por unos minutos.

**-Flash Back-**

El día era lindo, fresco, para decirlo mas simplemente. Un par de nubes en el cielo, una tranquila brisa que arrastraba el barco, y el océano no tenia ganas de causar problemas hoy.

La tripulación del sombrero de paja estaba en cubierta, bueno, al menos la mayoría. Nami sentada en una silla de tomar sol - aunque no hubiera tanto sol- leyendo una revista, la cosmopolitan, que estaba cubierta por un mapa, para simular que estaba estudiando las rutas marítimas. Sanji, como todos esperaran, traía una bandeja con un te helado para su "amada pelirroja" y alabándola por lo bella que era. Robin estaba mas arriba de cubierta leyendo lo mas complicado que hubiera a borda, con Chopper en el suelo coloreando un libro para niños. A Ussop no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Y en cuanto al capitán y su primer oficial, ellos... corrían por toda la cubierta. Zoro, que hacia un rato estaba tomando su siesta numero décima del día, se había despertado por las risitas del chico de goma. Lo miro unos segundos, este pareció sorprendido por la despertada, y luego vio que sostenía un marcador cerca de su cara. Había estado haciendo bigotes y marcas en su cara.

A los segundos después Luffy corría riéndose a carcajadas, mientras Zoro estaba detrás de el muy enojado con la cara pintarrajeada.-LUFFY ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

El chico se reía sin parar. Se volteo un momento para ver si el espadachín lo estaba alcanzando. En ese momento no vio la puerta que se abría delante de el, obra de Ussop que estaba saliendo a cubierta. Se estrello contra la puerta con tal fuerza que su silueta quedo marcada en la madera. Dio unos pasos al costado, desorientado por el golpe. Acercándose peligrosamente al borde del pasamanos. Trastabillo, y cayo.

SPLASH!!!

-LUFFY!-grito Zoro mirando un segundo por donde había caído.

Los demás corrieron también se dirigieron al lugar, alertados por el grito.

Poco después el capitán fue devuelto a la cubierta. Todos estaban allí comentando de lo que sucedió.

-Oh Luffy, te ves como perro mojado XD .-se rió Ussop. Luffy temblaba de pies a cabeza, abrazándose a si mismo para darse calor.

-Ca-callate Ussop... el agua estaba helada...-gruño el chico molesto. Y soltó una sonoro estornudo.

-Señor Luffy, no se ve bien.-dijo Chopper un poco preocupado. La salud era su trabajo.-Cuanto tiempo estuvo en el agua?

-Diría como unos diez minutos... por culpa de este estúpido cocinero que me confundió.-murmuro molesto Zoro apuntando al rubio, que también había saltado para rescatar al capitán, pero confundió al espadachín con el capitán, lo que tardo mas en traer al chico de vuelta. Sanji lo miro feo, y el le contesto con la misma mirada.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien. Lo ven?-se levanto el chico con una sonrisa, dio dos pasos y cayo al piso. Las dos chicas fueron a enderezarlo. Nami le puso una mano en la frente, confirmando que estaba caliente.-Mmm... tienes fiebre Luffy.

-Oh sobrecito de nuestro capitán-san.-gimoteo Robin que abrazo al chico, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Luffy gimió por el inminente dolor de cabeza.

La navegante se puso un brazo al hombro y ayudo el pelinegro a llegar a su camarote.-Ven, necesitas reposar. Robin ayúdame.-y los tres se fueron.

Sanji y Ussop tenia la boca abierta de la incredulidad. Zoro Se limito a quedarse cayado e irse, no tenia nada que hacer por allí, y Chopper no entendió nada.-Que sucede?

-Que no lo viste?! Luffy es tan afortunado!-grito Ussop con lagrimas en la cara.

-Porque?-seguía sin entender.

-Porque ahora dos bellas mujeres lo están atendiendo y mimándolo!-dijo Sanji mordiéndose el labio.-Como quisiera ser el ahora! Porqueeeee?! ToT

-Fin Flash Back-

Y bien, así fue como llego hasta su cama atendido por sus dos compañeras, que le atendieron, lo acostaron y le dijeron que descansara. Y por increíble que pareciera, Luffy obedeció. Sus habituales energías se habían evaporado por el momento. Estornudo de nuevo.-Uuuuuh... estoy tan cansadoooooo... ACHUUUUUU!-se limpio en el pañuelo y lo arrojo al suelo y abrió otro paquete, por las dudas.

Se tendió de costado y cerro los ojos. Se acurruco en posición fetal, y se durmió. Un minuto de silencio. La puerta se abrió lentamente, en un molesto crujido. Sanji maldijo en silencio hasta que pudo ingresar, seguido de un torpe Ussop que hizo un gran lió para entrar, resbalándose con un pañuelo y cayendo al piso de cara.

Se quedaron estáticos cuando Luffy se removió en la cama, pero continuo durmiendo. Soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Idiota, acaso quieres despertarlo!...-susurro el cocinero dándole un coscorrón al mitómano.

-Lo siento, bien!-susurro el pelinegro sobandose su pobrecita cabeza.-Oye, y que hacemos aquí exactamente?

-Estamos aquí para contagiarnos de los gérmenes de Luffy, enfermarnos e ir al paraíso.-Sanji se babeaba pensando en las dos bellezas que tenia por compañeras.

-Ah...

Asintieron. Con destreza se pusieron a revolver entre los pañuelos usados. Ussop volvió a preguntar.-Oye y como nos vamos a enfermar?

-Pues... talvez si inhalamos el aire de aquí, o usamos los pañuelos, o si bebemos del vaso que tomo.-respondió Sanji pensativo.

-Eso es asqueroso!-casi grito, pero se contuvo.

-Pues eso es todo lo que se me ocurre!-Sanji miro un pañuelo, con una sustancia verdosa, vacilo. Busco el vaso de agua que Nami le había dejado. Vació, Maldición. Miro a Luffy, como dormía con la boca entreabierta, y se le ocurrió algo genial.

-Ussop...-llamo, en susurro obviamente.

-Si?

-Ven aquí.-le atrajo con un dedo, el pelinegro lo miro dudoso y este le señalo al durmiente Luffy.-Es mas probable que te enfermes si...-señalo con la cabeza al chico. El otro asimilo lo que había dicho, apunto a Luffy, que dormía la mona, luego a si mismo. Sanji asintió.

-Cochino! No voy a besar a Luf...-y se atraganto con la mano que le puso el cocinero en la boca.

-Decía que solo inhalaras el aire que esta respirando...-pero lo pensó mejor.- pero talvez sea mas seguro si...-dejo la frase en el aire, mirando al chico.

Ussop entendió perfectamente lo que el cocinero estaba pensando. Puso cara de asco.-Pues bésalo tu entonces!

Sanji lo repensó, solo seria un segundo nomás y quedaría contaminado por sus gérmenes del resfrió y seria atendido por esos bellos ángeles. Valdría la pena...?

-Lo haré.-dictamino, tragando saliva. Ussop dejo caer su gran bocaza.-Pero ni se te ocurre decirle nada a nadie, entendiste?

-Ni yo quiero ver ó.o

Se volvió a Luffy tragando saliva de nuevo. No quería hacerlo, pero seria solo un segundo, un mísero segundo. Cerro los ojos mientras se iba acercando, se sonrojo al sentir el cálido aliento de su capitán, estaba a unos escasos milímetros. "Es por las chicas, es por las chicas" se repetía mentalmente.

Ussop sudaba a mares mientras se cubrió los ojos, pero sin poder evitar hacer un hueco para mirar. Maldijo su curiosidad

Estaba a escasos milímetros de unir sus labios con los del pelinegro, casi llorando de la vergüenza. Quien diría que su primer beso seria con un chico. Pero algo sucedio...

-Que esta pasando aquí?

Ambos se pusieron de piedra. De forma mecánica voltearon sus cabezas hacia atrás. Encontrándose con el demonio en persona.

Zoro, que justo pasa por ahí, vio la puerta entornada, y al ir a cerrarla se los encontró a los dos cerca, demasiado cerca, de Luffy.

-Zoro! Mi amigo.-sonrió el cuenta cuentos, asustado de muerte por la siniestra mirada del espadachín. Sanji también sonrió tan asustado como el primero. Es que la verdad la cara que tenia era de terror.

-Que estaban haciendo?-repitió Zoro, con una voz de ultratumba.

-Solo... viendo si Luffy estaba bien n.nU

-Claaaaaro...-sonrió el peliverde.

Momentos después vemos a Sanji corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y a Ussop estrellándose contra la pared.

-Y mas les vale que no los vuelva a ver por aquí!-Zoro cerro con fuerza la puerta, y suspiro.-Par de idiotas.

Se llevo una mano a la nuca, mas relajado. Fue a sentarse junto a la cama. Luffy no se había despertado en todo el rato. Vaya que si estaba cansado, pensó Zoro. Sin darse cuenta, no dejo de mirarlo, delineando sus rasgos, la forma como tenia entreabierta la boca, en trabajosa respiración, en como un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, y el sudor corría por su frente...

Demonios, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Miro para otro lado, sonrojado. Como podía pensar eso de su capitán, era solo un chico por Dios! Se maldecía mentalmente, pero otra vez miro a Luffy de reojo, era inútil, por mas que lo intentara no podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaba tan lindo, y así se veía tan indefenso, que le provocaba querer abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Pero estaba mal. Era mayor que Luffy, y probablemente el nunca se había enamorado de nadie. Es tan inocente para ese tipo de cosas.

Tenia que encontrar una forma de dejar de pensar en el así. Alguna manera...

Talvez... no! no podía, estaría aprovechándose de el. Pero talvez así podría controlarse mejor en presencia del capitán. Y si el ni nadie lo sabia, no había ningún daño, excepto quizás por el mismo.

Talvez si aprovechaba esa oportunidad, solo esa y nunca mas. Solo una.

Sin pensarlo, no quería pensar, se dejo llevar por sus deseos. Acercándose cada vez as a la cara del pelinegro. Tan lenta y tortuosamente. Cerrando los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de el. Algo que había esperado hacia tanto.

Y lo beso tiernamente. Fue un poco mas que un roce pero teniendo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llegar mas alla. Se sintio en el séptimo cielo. Hasta que tuvo que separarse.

Dio un suspiro resignado. Se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, dejando al chico descansar en paz. Estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando una voz lo llamo.-Zoro...?

Se detuvo y se volteo, encontrándose a Luffy refregándose los ojos semincorporado en la cama.-Hey Zoro...-sonrió de forma cansada.-que haces por aquí?

-Yo...-dudo un segundo, un par de gotitas en su frente. Se habría dado cuenta?-Vine a ver que estuvieras bien...-se amonesto por la estúpida excusa.

-Ah jaja no te preocupes, la siesta me cayo bien.-le sonrió, aunque seguía soñoliento. Zoro suspiro, parecía que no se había enterado de nada. El chico tomo una actitud pensativa de pronto.-Sabes algo, tuve un sueño muy raro.

-Si?-Zoro fue a sentarse al borde de la cama, sabiendo perfectamente que Luffy no le dejaría ir hasta que le dijera.

-Siiii. Soñé que era prisionero de un tribu de hombres-mono, y tenia a dos de esos gritándome en la oreja, podría jurar que eran de verdad. Que extraño no?

-No tanto como crees... ¬¬-contesto acordándose de esos idiotas que había echado hacia unos minutos, cuando los viera les iba a...

-Pero de pronto alguien venia y me salvaba.-Luffy había adoptado una actitud pensativa, recordando el sueño.

-Quien?-Zoro se percato de su actitud, dándole curiosidad.

-Pues...-bajo la mirada a sus manos, que las apretujaba y jugaba. Zoro se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo nervioso.-... se trataba de ti... pero había algo mas que...-titubeo, su nakama alzo una ceja.

-Que? Que pasaba después?-se acerco un poco mas al chico de goma, que no se animaba a verlo a la cara.

Luffy miro a Zoro a los ojos un segundo, el otro vio como se había sonrojado. El chico se volteo rápidamente, acostándose y dándole la espalda.-Nada! No pasaba nada mas...

-Oh vamos! No puedes dejar así en vilo, que sucedió?.-se quejo el peliverde, un poco desorientado por esa repentina actitud retraída de su capitán.

-No! es... es estúpido, no te interesaría...-Luffy sintió una opresión en el pecho, dolía bastante. No quería decirle, le daba mucha vergüenza.

-Como voy a saber si no me dices.

-Pues...-Luffy lo miro de reojo.-Prometes que no te reirás o enojaras...?

Zoro alzo ambas cejas ahora, casi se le escapa una risa, pero alcanzo a ahogarla.-Lo prometo.

-En serio?

-En serio

-De veras deveritas?

-Si.

-Y por tus tres espadas?

-Dime ya!-ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Su capitán se dio vuelta frente a el, con la duda pintada en su cara, y también algo de vergüenza. Ese sonrojo había aumentado, y con esa mirada tímida le hacia ver absolutamente adorable. No se animaba a verlo directamente.-Pues... estábamos los dos... que nos mirábamos y después... después tu te acercabas a mi... y me... me...

Los ojos del espadachín se iban agrandando cada vez mas hasta que comprendió lo que el chico quería decirle, trago un poco de saliva, sintiendo como el mismo se ponía tan colorado como su capitán, y su corazón se aceleraba.-Te... besaba...?

-Si...-susurro Luffy, apretando los puños. Sin entender porque había soñado eso, y con su nakama. O sea, desde siempre le había enseñado que si sentía eso con una mujer pues estaba bien, que era normal. Pero con un hombre no, que inaceptable, y que con eso solo conseguiría hacerle daño a los demás y ser rechazado. Y el no quería eso, no para su nakama al menos. Era una de las personas mas importantes para el, su primer oficial, su mejor amigo, y no dejaría que el sufriera por su culpa.

-Te dije que era estúpido. Olvida lo que te dije!-Luffy se arrepentía de haber hablado y el que no recibiera ninguna contestación le hacia sentirse peor. Habría salido corriendo de no ser que Zoro le agarro del brazo.

-Luffy... yo...- titubeo. Sabia que era en parte era su culpa. Pero el comportamiento del muchacho le extraño, porqué Luffy nunca se ponía nervioso por nada. Acaso a el... es decir, seria posible que sintiera algo por esto. Tenia que confirmarlo. Trago saliva. Tenia que arriesgarse.-Y... te gusto?

Se quedo en blanco. Esperaba cualquier cosa del espadachín, un regaño, un reto, incluso que le recriminara por tener un sueño raro, pero no espero esa pregunta. Se volvió para verlo seriamente, acaso era una broma cruel? Pero la actitud franca el peliverde le hizo entender que no era una broma. Enarco las cejas, sintiéndose algo vulnerable por esa mirada tan sincera que espera respuesta, el no se sintió capaz de mentirle, abrió un poco la boca, queriendo contestar abiertamente, pero ningún sonido salió. Estaba tan nerviosos que sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Eran demasiadas sensaciones nuevas para su inocente alma, y tan de repente. Pero había algo que sintió que era seguro, un sentimiento que lo unía a Zoro, algo que recién ahora tenia conciencia, pero que tenia la impresión de que había estado allí desde siempre.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar, veia claramente lo abrumado que estaba en sus ojos. Talvez necesitaba que le aclararan las cosas. Tomo aire y decidido arriesgarlo todo.-Tal vez lo que necesitas es repetir la experiencia...

-Que... mmm!-apenas si pudo emitir esa palabra antes de que Zoro le tomara la cara y unirá sus bocas. Luffy quedo paralizado, asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un par de segundos se mantuvieron así. Ambos quietos y sin reaccionar. Zoro empezaba a arrepentirse de haber sido tan impulsivo, talvez esta no había sido la mejor idea, solo esperaba que el chico no se lo tomara a mal. Lo mejor seria que se separara, pidiera disculpas y se marchara, y tal vez de paso tirarse por la borda.

Se alejo lentamente de moreno, pero sorpresivamente este se arrojo contra el, plantándole un beso, aparentemente deseando probar mas. Le correspondió gustosamente. Sonrió al sentir los tímidos movimientos de su capitán, probablemente este seria su primer beso... y se emociono mas ante este pensamiento, rodeando con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo acercándolo mas hacia si.

Inconscientemente poso su mano en la nuca del moreno, acariciando su pelo, para luego ir bajando lentamente, acariciando por sobre el pijama hasta en medio de los omoplatos. Luffy rió un poquito porque le causaba cosquillas la caricia, entreabriendo la boca y el espadachín se atrevió a profundizar el beso. Un pequeño suspiro del capitán quedo atrapado entre sus bocas.

Solo mas tarde se separaron, ambos mas rojos que nunca, y eso que Luffy todavía tenia algo de fiebre. El espadachín se quedo expectante, hasta que recibió una radiante sonrisa.-Si... si me gusto...- fue la suave respuesta que le dio el moreno a la pregunta que había dejado abandonada.

Zoro sonrió.-Y que hay sobre este?-fingió un poco de molestia, y el otro le siguió el juego.-No lo se, tal vez necesite que me refresques la memoria...

Ambos juntaron sus frentes.-No me provoques... Capitán...- y ambos se rieron, contentos.

Luego de una pequeña sesión de besos y caricias, sin llegar mas lejos, ambos estaban tirados en la cama, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Luffy descansando su cabeza cómodamente en el pecho del otro, tal como si de una almohada se tratase.-Oye Zoro.

-Hnnn...

-Estaremos bien así? o sea, no esta mal que ambos seamos hombres y que estemos juntos... bueno, así?-pregunto, pensando en lo que dirían los otros, no solo sus compañeros sino el resto de la gente.

-Te gusta estar conmigo?

-Si.

-Y eres feliz así?

-Si.

-Entonces que importa el resto?.-contesto poniendo su brazo en su cintura. Luffy no estaba muy convencido.-Pero, y si el mundo nos desprecia por esto? Yo no quiero que nada malo te pase Zoro.-Dijo levantándose y mirándolo a los ojos, preocupado. Zoro se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió con cariño.

-A mi no me va a pasar nada malo, mientras te tenga cerca. Además muchos otros ya nos desprecian por ser piratas, no te preocupes tanto por los demás, ya veras que todo estará bien, mi capitán.-Le acaricio la mejilla.-Y que hacemos con nuestros amigos?-pregunto mientras sostenía la mano de Zoro.-No lo se, pero no creo que les llegue a importar demasiado. Ya veremos.-le contesto con despreocupación, ya habría tiempo para pensar en esas cosas de todas maneras, porque importunar a _su_ dulce capitán ahora?

Le planto un tierno beso y se levanto.-Voy a buscar algo de agua a la cocina, ya vuelvo.-le dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-No te vayas a quedar dormido en el camino Zoro!-le grito en broma el chico.

Zoro se rió y fue hasta la cocina. Allí se encontraban todos, Sanji en la cocina cortando quien sabe que para la comida, Nami y Robin en la mesa platicando y Ussop con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Lleno una jarra de agua, mientras sentía las miradas de odio de dos de sus compañeros, a las que hizo caso omiso.

De pronto estornudo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo. Nami le miro algo severa.-Zoro, estuviste jugando con Luffy últimamente?

-Hn, mas o menos.-gruño mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la nariz. La mano de la arqueóloga se poso en su frente.-Tienes un poco de fiebre.

-Uhs ahora tenemos otro mas con resfrió.-bufo la navegante un poco molesta. Pero no le regaño ni nada.

-Pobre Zoro-san.-gimoteo Robin abrazando a Zoro melosamente.

-Que se le va a hacer. Zoro, vas a dormir con Luffy hasta que los dos se curen, nosotras vamos a dormir acá en la cocina.-sentencio Nami, sin importarle que seria de los otros dos. Zoro no replico, ya ahora tendría un habitación para estar con Luffy... a solas.

Abandono la cocina, mas contento que nunca. Dejando atrás a un par de llorones.

OWARI

Wolas, les explico que sucede? Bueno la semana pasada me agarro un refrio, y me sentia fatal, y mientrs terminaba un capitulo (no diere de que porque no me acuedo para que fic era) se me ocurrio esta idea. Que pasria si Luffy se resfriara? y wolaa

Ojala les guste, pronto subire el capi de mi otro fic, tengan paciencia.

Nos vemos

Ja ne


End file.
